Apparatus of this type is known, for example from the specification of Danish Pat. No. 129,320 corresponding to e.g. British Pat. No. 1,440,154, German Pat. No. 2,432,382 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,095. In this case the extractors are rod-shaped magnets spring-biased towards a basic position in a common holder, in which position the front ends of the magnets are all in the same plane. The spring loading entails that all the magnets or at least a sufficient number thereof can come into contact with the surface of the casting facing the magnets and, when this has occurred, the magnets are locked together so that they all can contribute in drawing the casting from the mould and in carrying the casting in the course of its transport to a delivery position.
A condition in the use of this apparatus is that the casting is exposed in the free or open end of the mould, or the row of mould parts, and it is of course also a condition that the casting consists of a magnetizable material. The first of these conditions necessitates a certain complication in the design of the apparatus. It is certainly true that the outer mould part covering the casting to be removed can without particular difficulty be brought to fall down at the end of the guiding track, but it must at the same time be ensured that the casting remains in the following mould part, and for this purpose a separate holding mechanism is in many cases needed, for example, a latch which is thrown into mesh with the casting previous to removal of the outermost mould part. Also the magnets themselves and their control means, including means of locking and disengagement, increase rather considerably the costs and the complexity of the apparatus.